


Dust to Dust

by mutedstarlight



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dissociation, Non-Linear Narrative, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedstarlight/pseuds/mutedstarlight
Summary: You dream of DUST, you wake up choking.--For guardians who took what The Nine offered.
Relationships: The Drifter & Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> You might enjoy this more if you're familiar with the [ecdysis](https://www.ishtar-collective.net/categories/book-ecdysis) lore book as well as the entries from the flowing hunter (CODA) armor set. Or not! I'm not the boss of you.

[ You feel every particle of your face catch fire as your sight burns away ]

You sought after yourself and your history; chasing a source, an explanation, pieces of the you who came before. You found nothing but hollowness and the bones of old lovers bleached white by the sun. Maybe the dead are better off buried, you included.

[ Your feet find purchase in shifting sands ]

The Drifter’s eyes gleam, mischievous and curious as you enter his homely alcove directly off the annex. When he called you hotshot, the nickname lifted the corners of his mouth into a wicked grin, always followed by a wink and a hearty pat on the shoulder if you were within reach.

The niceties were abandoned when he started calling you a snitch. Does it make your chest ache?

What do you expect?

[ S C H I S M ? ]

You dream of DUST, you wake up choking.

[ Something grips your hands, desperately shaking them ]

If it’s quiet long enough, you close your eyes and see nothing but an ocean full of stars. It stretches to infinity in every direction, back forth through every moment in time. It is at once the beginning and the end of all things.

It begins to feel like home.

[ Your soul is weary ]

The din of the tower registers as nothing more than tinnitus in your ears as you make your usual rounds. You watch Zavala’s mouth form a question - or a command? Your ghost answers, Zavala’s lips press into a thin line, you walk away.

The wind claws at your skin, even through your armor.

[ WHAT DOES IT MEAN TO BE REAL ]

You count the bullets in your hands, reach NINE, and start again.

[ It is a long walk ]

Germaine, Wu, Eli, _Drifter_. You choose to ignore the names - they’re all the same anyway - and they all have the same look in their eye.

Pity? Concern? Fear? You can’t place it, but your skull buzzes and some small part of you registers that maybe you’re not okay. When he asks, your mouth moves as something buried deep whispers “I’m fine”.

You don’t tell him that you don’t recognize the sound of your own voice anymore.

[ A sudden death ]

It can be mended.


End file.
